The present invention relates generally to the field of safety, and more particularly to providing real-time feedback to users.
For many smartphone users, their smartphones have become a near constant companion that travels with them wherever they go. Instauration of such mobile devices has given birth too many innovative technologies. Further, exchanging information globally using such devices has become more prominent. Smart phones have provided new dimensions in utility to the users of mobile phones. The hardware, operations systems and the applications of smartphones have advanced significantly and now allow smartphones to wield computing power that was previously unimaginable. Apart from basic functionality such as messaging, calling and cameras, smart phones have evolved to incorporate many of the functionalities of a personal computer.
A fundamental responsibility of public safety officials is to ensure the safety of individuals and to protect their assets. Therefore, many such individuals are investing in and applying new technologies to reduce crime and to improve emergency response.